DeSean Prince
Current Universe. Born to the Kronian Lancelot Prince and Wanda Maximoff (Current Universe), DeSean Prince is a mixed alien-mutant whose powers manifested during early puberty. As the years passed however, his thirst for power became insatiable and he began fighting other heroes, becoming a threat to all that he works with. Currently on a soft exile on his homeworld of Kronia, DeSean goes to great lengths to test the limits of his powers, often at the expense of others. Abilities Class: Multi-Planetary Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Kronian-Human Hybrid Age: Mid Teenager Powers and Abilities: Supersonic speed, strength, flight, durability, energy's manipulation, regeneration, world-class psionic resistance, mid-level magic manipulation, non-adaptoid, able to survive the vaccuum of space and other harsh areas in the multiverse. Weaknesses: Will fight anyone, regardless of odds, sex or age. Also has a short temper. Negative Energy's Minipulation. Mind Gem Or Stronger Telepathtic Minipulation. No killing unless it must be done or the whole planet is doomed if the threat can't be restrained and very powerful. Seeing death makes him lose controll after the death of the Kronian's. Destructive Capacity: Moon Level - Smaller moons like the moons of Mars would be within reach of country level destruction. Also includes planets smaller than Earth. Range: Melee Range, 450 miles with Energy. Speed: Mach 4 Sprinting, Mach 10,000 Flight, Almost Mid Relativistic melee - able to react to Mach 10,000+ (7%c roughly) attacks within "melee range". Durability: Planet+ Level, Multi-Planet Level Energy Attacks. Regeneration: Low-High - Able to regenerate from a puddle/drop of blood, or a small piece of your body (Can only be killed if all brain cells are destroyed) Strength: Planetary (able to move an jupiter-sized planet out of orbit or destroy it physically) Stamina: Superhuman (can fight for 10 hours without tiring) Standard Equipment: Black Armor of his native origin and gauntlets (which hold 30% of his power back). Intelligence: Skilled in both human and Frozian martial arts (including weapons), gifted scientist. Psychology As a teenager living on Earth, DeSean's psychological health was otherwise healthy until he met up with the Misfit Avengers. Since then, he has been influenced a great deal over the ease of attaining what he wants through force after discovering just how powerful he was on Earth and has subsequently shown signs of impulse control disorders as well as a narcissistic personality disorder. Recently, his affiliation and accolades with the Kronian government have built up his already expansive ego, leading him to make rash decisions against humanity in a form of elitist thinking that is capable of putting the universe in danger. Early Life DeSean looked up to his parents, inspired to be as strong and as powerful as they were. While he was 11, he killed a bully at school with an energy wave. Afraid of his new abilities and their repercussions, he bulldozed through a man much larger than himself before running into three X-Men. Subduing him mentally, Xavier needed his durability for a few high-risk missions. After additional training and putting a device around his neck to reign in his power, DeSean was ready for active duty. DeSean ended the few battles he was in decisively, knocking out a reality warping mutant named Snape in three punches while the X-Men were busy with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (consisting of Sabertooth, Mystique, Blob and Daken). Released after only a handful of battles, DeSean was allowed to leave the X-Men, to which he continued on to join the Misfit Avengers and often assists them peripherally. Gold Hulk After battling an unusually gamma-irradiated Hulk, DeSean became sick with radiation poisoning. Emerging hours later as a Golden Hulk-like being who's strength was comparable to The Savage Hulk. This "Golden Hulk" battled Angel Averly and a few other Avengers in the Tower before calming down. Being brought up to the Tower with no restrainting devices, he was free to return to his Hulk-like form, voluntarily attacking Banner, tackling out of the tower as the two Hulks engaged in combat. The Hulk found the longer the two fought, the more the Gold Hulk's cellular physiology would absorb the red wavelengths from solar radiation, to which he was able to best the Hulk in terms of eventual strength and limitless stamina. Then, he ended up fighting Ironman, Captain America, Hawkeye and Ms.Marvel for ten minutes. During this time, Bruce was able to recover and with a rushing punch, he put the Golden Hulk down after shooting him through several buildings. No one was able to find what happened to him, until ten days later, the Gold Hulk re-emerged in a remote area, fighting the Juggernaut, fighting to a draw. His father expunging DeSean's cells of the gamma transformation, DeSean was no longer able to acquire this form from then on. Adventures At 13, DeSean's Kronian physiology manifested in a supernatural growth spurt, to which he was now nearly six foot four, and close to seven-hundred pounds. Quickly using his abilities for good, he began fighting supernatural threats where he could, amazed by his newfound power. He took to even challenging other heroes, awed by the ease he could take down people he had looked up to as a kid (one such example being Spiderman) and even challenging his father several times. During 14, he let his brother Morgan perform an experiment on him involving ionic molecular compounds. He went under a Ionic Energy Expirment and he mutated turning into a being of Living Ionic Energy and attacked his Brother Morgan and Morgan's girlfriend Diana Prince beating Diana to a pulp,shocking his brother,knowing he has created a abomination.After DeSean's full body reformed,the electron in the Ionic Energy Broke,giving him The Power to Minipulate Electricty. Feeling that he was now a god, he acquired the Infinity Gauntlet (knowing it to be the only challenge to his power) and conquered Earth along with a band of Earth-based villians. He ruled the Earth for eight days before he was defeated by the combined efforts of Ironman (Anthony 'Trevor' Stark), Black Widow, Spiderman (Jason), a Spiderman Shield Agent (Blake), Musa and Multiple Shield Agents, along with assistance from Goku and Superman-Prime. Almost a Month After The Battle and War,DeSean was released from his Cell by The Government to work with a Group Of Heroes just to get out,The Government finding him useful,DeSean allied himself with The Justice League. A couple of days later, he was welcomed onto the Justice League's secondary satellite by helmswoman Christine. Feeling mocked and ridiculed by being put on a space station for sidekicks, he lashed out, attacking every member on board. The fight became so out of hand Superman had to get involved, as DeSean was besting Nightwing, Nami and even Wonder Woman in combat. After the battle, he briefly exiled himself to Kronia feeling like he was more of a danger to Earth than a help, and he took to defending his planet against Ravenians and the like. White Lantern Ring After being alerted to the danger of an incoming meteor storm that was heading to his primitive home planet of Kronia, DeSean gathered several of the government's best men to aid in destroying the meteors. Putting up a valiant defense, the men hold off the meteor storm as best they can, but most meteors contained a secret - Inside many of the meteors where Ravenians, a war-like race who are native enemies to Kronia and its way of life. After a grueling two-plus hours battle pushing his limits to try and prevent as many casualties and property damage as possible, DeSean was awarded the White Lantern ring for using his abilities for the benefit of his people, showcasing honor and bravery in the fight to protect his planet. It was said that the ring was Sas, the then-leader of the Kronians and required the ring through a battle which occured 500 Years Ago in Kronia (being the year 1903 on Earth, due to Kronia's smaller circumference). He acquired the ring during a battle to the death with The Ravenians leader, Comestro. Sas prevailed in the battle and seiged his ships with the Kronian Army and took what he could find. He found The White Lantern Ring labeled as The Ultimate Weapon and he took it for his own and held it on Kronia in The Sacret Room inside of the Tree Kingdom. The Ring reacted to him due of it being in the Kronia prophecy.It was given to Comestro years ago before he betrayed the Kronians with an alien army. He was told by the Oans to hold on to it until the next Superpowered Kronian Baby was born.Years later when DeSean at his current age returned to Frozia and went to War with the Ravenians and suceeded after going Full Power to save all he could,He was given the Ring which latered reacted to him once he saved a city inside of Kentucky,beating a sucidal killer down and killed many of his friends,not taking a human life and not letting his hate overcome him. Injustice League Currently DeSean has recruited Nightwing (under the alias 'Bloodwing'), Morgan Stern and has created dozens of androids, building a team called The Injustice League Of America, seeking justice from his own perspective. Days after recruiting enough members and gathered up all of The Kronians that are willing to attack Earth at Full Throttle,He bleached his hair white. Soon after, his White Lantern ring became black, due to his actions of killing multiple human level heroes. He had wondered why it hadn't been repossessed by the Oans, but it was due to the fact that he wasn't completely alive, death bringing him back from the dead from when he died only brought him back half, showing why after so many fatal attacks he has survived. The Kronian War'' '' During his tenure as the leader of the Injustice League, his villainous acts caught the attention of Superman. During the course of the battle, Superman is able to convince DeSean that they are doing little more than working against the ideals that he had initially sought to enforce. Pitting him against his own pride and breaking him through this humiliating realization, DeSean thanks Superman, ending the battle and later that day, does away with the Injustice League. Eager to redeem himself, he presents himself before Lady Sif who gives him one of two options to test his resolve. DeSean picks the selfish one, choosing to save his own planet and the millions of lives upon it. However, even after saving his planet and moving it to the Sol system, his problems weren't yet over. Nine galactic invaders assailed the planet, killing most of the inhabitants on the continent DeSean was native to. Ending in a near-fatal collision that destroyed the planet and almost took his life, DeSean's whereabouts are now currently unknown, having taken refuge in a yellow orb known as 'the Life of Kronia', that resides at the core of the once-planet. Red Lantern Corps War DeSean recovers a week after the Kronian War, though he is still not back up to full power. Wearing the Black Lantern ring and trying to use a power suit's power to restore him, which doesn't bring him up to even half-power. Angered, he leaves Asgard for not being commended and forgiven for his heroic efforts to save his planet. Seeking his answers elsewhere, he finds Death and asks her to resurrect all Kronians who had lost their lives in the war against the Galaxy Destroyers. In spite of his selfish wish, she chooses to restore his life, severing his last trace of connection to undeath, causing the black power ring to flee from his hand. Death transports him into space, leaving him to die in his depowered state. Overwhelmed that he had been deceived, didn't have the power to save himself and knowing that hundreds of thousands were still dead, an intense hatred took DeSean which was palpaple throughout the galaxy. Starting to suffocate in space, his last thoughts were giving in to his hatred fully, in which a Red Lantern ring comes to him and slides onto his finger. Within moments, multiple Red Lanterns come down as they greet him, not having a leader anymore, finding more hatred and rage in DeSean then all of them, they request for him to be his leader and he accepts as he plans for his first move is to attack Earth.The Red Lantern designing a special suit for him, DeSean puts it on,the ring not on is finger anymore but being in the middle of the suit under a Red Lantern insigma on his chest,powering the suit and giving DeSean half of his powers back.3 Days later DeSean recruits 10 Kronian Elites who where not on Kronia at the time to join him in his efforts to attack earth as 1 declines and is immediatly killed by DeSean by decapitation by a construct from the Red Lanern Ring.5 hours after preparation,DeSean learns his Powers will fully return in only 3 Hours he smiles as him and the Red Lanterns along with the Kronian Elite remains head into space, their destination Earth,being only 30 Miles from it as DeSean smiles, ready for the battle to come. After 10 minutes of tatical planning,DeSean launchs a massive assult on earth with the Red Lanterns and Kronians,in a attempt to destroy every form of life on the Planet,sending the 9 Kronians to North Korea and him along with the Red Lanterns to North America,starting by killing Star Fire of The Teen Titans with all the Red Lanterns,using construct chains to crush her body infront of the eyes of Nightwing and Robin while they are attacked by the rest of the Red Lantern Corps.10 Minutes later after the seiged started,Aquaman,angry that a building was dropped on Alantis he enters the fray with the Atlanteans and Kyle Rayner,both ready to take on the might of the Red Lanterns they are all overwhelemed by a leaving Aquaman crushed underneath a building,near death and Kyle Rayber and the Atlanteans wounded bodys in the street,along some dead Atlanteans.Seeing that this attack is getting worse Noth America's Government and The United Kingdom's Government and forces ally up along with a Tamerian named Gabe,The Brother Of Starfire and they head straight for Central City as Gabe arrives first and takes on DeSean to a death battle with 5 Red Lanterns aiding him while the Governments alongside The Green Lantern Corps enters to take on The Red Lantern Corps.After a 10 minute battle with DeSean and Gabe one on one after Gabe took down the 5 Lanterns,DeSean starts to becomed overwhelmed by the raging brother and as he prepares the deliver the finishing blow,DeSean's Powers return,feeling The Power Serging threw him,he takes off the Red Power Ring and toss it,feeling the burn in his heart go away,he attacks Gabe and begins to pumble him for 3 minutes until he turns his intentions towards the 2 battling Corps and he flys at them both and attacks both sides,killing many on both but more Red Lantern Casulty's.As the battle rages on,Gabe decides to fly into DeSean and take him off into space,DeSean stops him and he flys him at Mach 10,000 Speed into The Planet Oa while Gave releases his most powerfulest strike,knocking DeSean into the ground like a speeding bullet but DeSean recovers,damaged barely substained.DeSean notices the Green Lantern Gaurdians,smiling and he attacks Gaurdian 6,destroying his hand as they release a Powerful Blast,stinging badly as being enough to make huge bruises on his skin as The Green Lantern Corps arrive along with Zachary Stone and Sodam Yat,Ion and DeSean begins a battle with them all,going at full power but soon is placed in a Contaiment Box by Sodam Yat to try and keep him still,but DeSean doesnt and he begins pressing his body pass his limits,releasing Anti-Matter from his body as it begins to give him a great pain and tere his skin apart but soon releases a huge Nuclear explosion,being more then Nuclear,being enough to tere a Galaxy Apart but it all reverses on DeSean,nearly killing him but it incapitates him.Days after the battle DeSean is inside of a Cell on Oa with negative energy wristbands and a colar but he draws a Insignia on his chest,being in Superman's crest stating "I may not be able to fully replace Superman,But I will replace Steel",smiling insanly and laughing as blood drips everywhere,scarring his chest. Recommended Readings The Kronian Prince: Full Circle - DeSean has a change of heart after a confrontation with Superman. Seeking atonement, DeSean is informed that Kronia's sun is dying. Moving Kronia into the Sol solar system, their planet is swarmed by an alien force that outnumbers and overpower the people of Kronia, leaving him to defend it. This issue shows his conflicted morals and limitless resolve to fight and defend Kronia. Category:Aliens Category:Lawless Category:Multi-Planetary Level